When You Say Nothing At All
by GWFreak315
Summary: Hey everybody! I know, I've got a story out, but these little songfics will pop up when I have brain malfunctions! Total fluff! GeneralSenshi, SD! R&R Chapter One revised!
1. Hero

**Well, I'm back in writer's block. Ya'll haven't heard much from me in this realm lately, huh? Sorry about that. Lots of other stuff happening in my life right now, and other stories that I have been focusing more on. To fans of Winds of Betrayal, I'm going to be revamping that probably starting this weekend (though I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting the revamped chapters). I just wanted to edit this story a bit, smooth out the rough edges, and add a Rei/Jadeite piece to it, too. Hope ya'll like it. I don't own Mariah Carey (thank God) and I don't own Gonzaga or Sailor Moon or any other name brands. **

Hey everybody! Sparky here! These are just little bits of fluff to help me loosen up my writer's block! So, when you see these little songfics come up, that means I'm having a bout of writer's block! Don't worry, they will be all in the same story heading, so you won't have to go and search, but, at the moment, I'm having a writer's block, so, here you go!

This first one will be about Ami and Zoisite (now Zander), the next (when my next brain malfunction comes around), will be about Rei and Jadeite (now Jacob), followed by Makoto and Nephrite (now Nikolas), Minako and Kunzite (now Kevin), and last will probably be Usagi and Mamoru. These stories would be set after my sequel (hint, hint to anybody reading Winds of Betrayal), where they are happy and peaceful! Hope you like it! (This is such a spoiler for all my fans! But, oh well!)

**

* * *

When You Say Nothing At All**

Chapter One: "Hero"_There's a hero _

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away

It was April, and very rainy outside in the beautiful city of Spokane, Washington. The sky was dark and cloudy, and Ami's mood wasn't far off. She had just finished one of her classes, a relatively easy 300 level course that she should have been paying attention to.

Instead, the cruel words of the students still rung clear in her head from earlier that morning:

'Freak!'

'Go back to Japan!'

'Snobby little braniac with her stupid blue hair, stealing our American boys! She should go back where she came from!'

The words had cut deeper than any youma ever had. What had she done to earn their hatred!? It wasn't fair: all the girls, even Usa, now known as Serena, were getting this sort of treatment. Though, Ami seemed to be getting the worst. If anybody had said that to Rei or Makoto where they could hear them, they would be pulverized within seconds. Nobody would dare say those things to Minako or Serena, because they were models. But shy, sweet Ami, they had no problem dissing her to her face.

And damn it, their words hurt! She knew she should just ignore their jibes and awful comments, knew that she should just let it go, but she couldn't. Not in Japan, not in America.

_And then a hero comes along _

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Ami stood before the book-shaped library, letting the rain fall onto her body openly, hoping the water would soothe her weary soul. But it just wasn't working today. Ami's chest burned and her throat constricted as she tried to prevent the tears from coming, her blue hair plastered to her face and the sweater and jeans she was wearing glued to her slender body.

She tried to blink away the infernal tears, smiling wearily as she thought, _Rei must be wearing off on me. I don't want anyone to see my pain_! As her comrade in arms had always loudly professed, Ami also considered tears to be a weakness that, while occasionally acceptable in private, happened to be absolutely taboo in public. It was humiliating to taste the salty water coming from her eyes, and she would not have it!

What would Zander think if he came upon his girlfriend crying in front of the library? And in the rain, without an umbrella? At the thought of Zander, another rush of tears came upon her.

Perfect, wonderful Zander. She didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve to go out with a geek like herself, having done nothing to deserve the punishment! Why did he still go out with little, shy, annoying Ami? There were so many other girls out there for him! Was it out of responsibility? Was that all he saw her as?

_It's a long road _

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

This sent Ami over the age, and she whirled around and began to run to the dorm she lived in, Dillon. She had nearly made it, when she slipped on the cement, landing hard on her knees. Her sobs grew and grew until the wracked her small body.

She hated herself!

_And then a hero comes along _

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

She didn't know how long she had been that way when she suddenly felt no rain falling on her. Odd, she didn't remember bringing an umbrella. Sniffling pitifully, and trying unsuccessfully to wipe her nose on her soaking wet sleeve, Ami looked up to see a light blue umbrella hanging above her.

Her aqua-marine eyes widened in surprise, as she swiveled her head around to see who was holding the umbrella. Looking upside-down, and in an uncomfortable position, Ami gasped in surprise to see Zander Smith standing behind her, concern in his sweet green eyes, holding the umbrella above her. She squealed in shock, and fell onto her bottom and elbows, wincing at the pain as they made intimate contact with the cement.

"Ami!" Zander cried softly, kneeling down to help her up. He gathered her into his strong arms, pulling her close to his broad chest. Zander rested his head on her smaller, much wetter one, murmuring soothing words as Ami began to cry harder.

_Lord knows _

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time

You'll find the way

"Are you all right, baby?" Zander asked softly as her tears began to subside, though she still shivered from the cold that had just begun to sink in.

Ami pressed her face more into his chest, muttering something that he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Sighing, Ami pulled back from him, sniffing softly, "I said 'Don't call me that'. I don't think we should see each other any more."

If she had slapped him, he wouldn't have been any more surprised. "Ami, are you okay? Honey, are you coming down with a cold?" He asked in worry, placing a hand on her forehead. She shook him off and stepped back out from the umbrella, turning her back to him.

"I'm fine. I just don't think we should be seeing each other any more," she said softly, then, almost too soft for him to hear, "Though, why you want to see me, I have no idea."

Placing a hand upon her slim shoulder, which he had to tighten when she tried to pull away, Zander forced her back under the umbrella and facing him, his mouth formed into a grim line.

"Have you been talking to Erin and Emily lately?"

With wide eyes, she nodded, "Yes, why?"

He sighed, patient, yet annoyed, "Baby, I don't know what they said to you, and frankly, I don't care. What I do care about is you. Don't listen to those two. They don't mean anything to me, never have, never will. Nor will their opinions matter to me. I love you. We were meant to be. Don't let what two silly harlots say get to you. Do you understand?"

_And then a hero comes along _

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Ami had listened to everything he had said without interruption. His soft, sincere words made Ami want to cry. The two girls he had mentioned had said awful things to her. She was hurting.

But, she loved him. Hell, she'd all ready died for him twice. He was right. She shouldn't listen to what those girls were saying. How could she believe them more than him?

Ashamed and starting to feel dizzy, Ami nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Zander said, giving her an award winning smile, "God, baby, you're frozen. We need to get you inside."

He wrapped her up in his jacket, then caught her up in his arms as she began to fall. Maybe standing out in the rain wasn't such a good idea. Ami snuggled into him, feeling fatigue start to claim her. Sighing softly, she whispered, "You're my hero."

Zander chuckled tenderly as he balanced Ami and the umbrella, "And you're mine, too, baby. Don't forget that."

_That a hero lies in you_

Fin

**

* * *

Well, like it? Hate it? Rei and Jacob's will be dark and sexual, a battle of the sexes, since they are my favorite and I love having them at odds. Review!**

Love, Sparky!


	2. Get Stoned

**And here is the Rei/Jadeite fic! Just as I said at the end of the previous ficlet of Ami and Zander, this one is going to be darker and sexual, so warning to any of those faint of heart. The song I chose is Hinder's "Get Stoned" (which I don't own), so if you've heard it, I'm sure you already know what sort of storyline this one is going to follow. Hope ya'll enjoy it! **

**

* * *

When You Say Nothing At All**

Chapter Two: "Get Stoned"

_Just hear me out _

_If it's not perfect I'll perfect it 'til my heart explodes _

_I highly doubt _

_That I can make it through another of your episodes _

_Lashing out _

_One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control_

Jacob knew that he and Rei weren't the best couple out of all the Senshi. They weren't the sweetest or the sappiest or even the happiest. They weren't an –est altogether, unless maddest counted. However, that's just what happened when two horribly strong-willed personalities decided that they would enter into a relationship together. They were always clashing and butting heads, continually screaming and getting into fights with each other, breaking up and getting back together multiple times, in which hot sex always ensued. Yes, they may not have been the happiest couple, but out of all the Senshi, they were the most passionate for each other, able to incite the other into a flame of writhing emotions with a look or a word. Whether that emotion was lust or anger depended on their mood of the moment. An Aries and a Leo, while spectacular, were destined to always scream and fight.

Like now. Rei had stormed in, obviously in a temper, which usually meant she had been hurt in some way. She always lashed out when she was hurt, and he tended to be the victim, although to be honest, he did as much lashing as she did. But her episodes were always more unpredictable. She was quicker to anger than he and slower to forgive.

They had gotten into it after Rei had made some scathing comment about his intelligence. He had retorted back about her temper, which probably wasn't the best idea, but there it was. Soon, they were screaming, practically getting in each other's faces. He wanted to find a better way of going about things than fighting and thought that maybe he had found the way.

_You wear me out_

_But it's alright now_

That temper of hers really wore him out. It drove him insane. He understood it was a defensive technique, the only thing she had learned to use when she was very young to protect him.

"Jacob, are you even listening to me?" Her beautiful violet eyes flashed at him, warning him of the impeding disaster. But it was okay now, he had an idea.

Without warning, he grabbed her to him, crushing her in a deep, soul searing kiss that was provoked by the flames of angered passion that arced between them.

_Let's go home and get stoned _

_We could end up making love instead of misery _

_Go home and get stoned _

_'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Rei growled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. But the kiss didn't completely befuddle her wits, as he had hoped it would. Dragging back her face, she stared up into his eyes angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jacob?"

He smirked down at her, his blue eyes gleaming, "Sex is always better when you're mad at me."

Rolling her eyes, Rei's lips curled into her patented sneer, "Oh, please, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard you use to try to get into bed with me. It ranks right up there with 'You. Me. Bathroom. Now.' Although that was pretty bad, too."

He just smiled and shook his head, "Really, love, if you and I spent half as much time having sex as we had fighting, we'd be walking bow-legged by now."

_You wear me out _

_(We can end up making love instead of misery) _

_But it's alright now_

Rei blinked in surprise, "You're not honestly trying to get me to believe… Jacob, what in the hell are you saying?"

He laughed, the sound deep and rich, rumbling through his chest and into hers, which was intimately pressed up against his, "I'm saying, my lovely fireball, that if you channeled that anger that rages through you, we could be two of the happiest, sated people on this planet."

_Without a doubt _

_Yeah, all breakup's worth the makeup sex you're giving me _

_Let's hash it out _

_Cause you're bitching and your yelling don't mean anything _

_Don't count me out _

_I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying _

All the breaking up and the making up with Rei was wonderful for super hot sex that would make any man green with envy if Jacob told them, but it was still stressful to break up in the first place. Rei was an absolute terror, almost as bad as he was, actually, and they needed to resolve their differences and talk about what was hampering their relationship.

She drew back, and he realized that she had indeed been hurt in some way during the day. If she hadn't, if she had merely been annoyed, the flash of pain that had just sparked in her eyes wouldn't have happened. But it had, and he had noticed it, something she probably didn't realize. He knew that Rei had a tortured past, an uncaring father and the death of her mother. Even the love of her grandfather couldn't prevent the wounds of the world from traumatizing her.

Jacob also knew that all of the bitching, all of the screaming, wasn't really directed at him. It was at her father. She never really got to take out her anger on her father, so she took it out on her nearest masculine source, Jacob. And while he could handle that sometimes, he knew it wasn't healthy for her to keep carrying that around. After the great make up sex they would have today, he was going to have to get her to confront her daddy dearest.

_You wear me out _

_(Woah) _

_But it's alright now _

_Let's go home and get stoned _

_We could end up making love instead of misery _

_Go home and get stoned _

_'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Rei laughed and shook her head suddenly, some of her anger draining out of her, "You have to be one of the horniest boys I've ever met."

"True, but you're every bit as sex hungry as I am, so I guess we're well suited," Jacob said smugly, proud that he had snagged one of the most sensual creatures in the universe for his own, even if she was slightly temperamental. "What happened to you today?"

Her face shuttered instantly as she withdrew from him, "Do we really have to talk about this?"

His darling Rei was absurdly proud, just like him, and refused to talk about her problems unless he forced her to. "How about this? If you tell me what got the bee into your lovely little bonnet, I'll let you tie me up."

Jacob knew that one of Rei's favorite fetishes was that of playing dominatrix with him, something he gladly gave in to, as she was quite capable of bringing him to his knees. But he didn't let her do it too often; after all, a man has to have some dignity, right?

Her unusual violet eyes drifted over him in speculation before she said softly, "Erin and Emily insulted Ami today. She ran off before she could even defend herself."

Arching an eyebrow, Jacob ran a hand over his girlfriend's smooth cheek, "Let me guess, you took adequate care of that?"

Smiling almost evilly, Rei nodded, "Oh yes." Then she frowned, her eyes sad, "It's just upsetting how cruel some people can be."

_You wear me out _

_(We can end up making love instead of misery) _

_But it's alright now _

_Let's go home and get stoned _

_We could end up making love instead of misery _

_Go home and get stoned _

_'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me _

_Go home and get stoned _

_We can end up making love instead of misery _

_Go home and get stoned _

_'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

He nodded, pulling her back into his arms and nibbling on her ear, "Are you still mad at me?"

A swift punch to the gut confirmed that, "Terribly, you asshole."

Jacob laughed, "Well, punish me, then."

He let her drag him into the bedroom they shared. Yeah, Rei wore him out, but he also came out of the room after hours and hours with a goofy smile on his face. Battles and sex. Life was good.

_You wear me out _

_(We can end up making love instead of misery) _

_But it's alright now _

_('Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me) _

_Let's go home and get stoned _

_(Woah) _

_Let's go home and get stoned _

_(Woah) _

_Let's go home and get stoned _

_(Woah) _

_Let's go home and get stoned_

**

* * *

Well, there we go, folks! Hoped you guys liked it! Stay tuned for Mako and Nikolas! I'm thinking their song is going to be Santana/Steve Tyler's "Just Feel Better", but don't be too shocked if I change my mind. And keep your eyes out for my revisions of Winds of Betrayal!**

**Love all, **

**Sparky**


End file.
